Toujours Pur
by LadySaraMalfoy
Summary: Everyone is trying to recover from the war, when thinking that their troubles would be over, that they'd only have their own personal demons to face. "Potter?" a voice ﬁlled with contempt asked disbelievingly. Harry turned around and dropped the kettle with a loud clang, all color draining from his face. "Sirius?" Oh how wrong they were.
1. A Familiar Face?

**Author's Note:** PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ!

Ok, now that I've (hopefully) got your attention, hello! This is my first "official" story on here but that, by no means, says I'm new to this. I have a few things to say that I feel is _really _important for you to know before you begin.

First off: My name's Sara (yes, that is very important for you to know).

Second: I LOVE CRITICISM. Well, I love reviews, but I love being criticized because that's the only way I can make my work better.

Third: I have put a lot of time and work into this fanfiction. I have literally _researched_, went back to the books to check dates and other things, so please let me know if you catch any errors or feel someone is ooc. I want this to be as canon as possible (you know, plus the whole Dramione thing).

Fourth: Speaking of Dramione, this is one of those stories you _really_ have to wait for it. They won't be in love, heck they won't like each other very much, for a while. But you'll see some interesting interactions between the two to keep you satisfied, hopefully.

Fifth: I feel like I had more to say but I've probably lost you guys by now. Please rate and review!

_Please keep in mind this is a sort of prologue (hence the shortness)._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize._

* * *

**A Familiar Face?**

Harry Potter was sitting on a dusty old couch, his eyes shut tight, letting the memories wash over him. With a clenched jaw, he remembered his fifth year...and the end of it. How he had come to this very place that summer, how they had all worked together to try to make this place more bearable. And then his final year, the year he finally defeated Voldemort. When he, Hermione, and Ron, had stayed here. He remembered how and when they finally had to leave. How terrible it was, knowing that there was no place they could go back to anymore, no place they could claim as "theirs". And then, finally, after so long, he allowed himself to think about Sirius...and it hurt. Oh how it hurt. He missed him so much...

He missed him so very much.

He ran a hand through his already messy hair, the memories almost too painful for him to bear. This was the first time that he had let himself think about Sirius, truly think about him...

The sound of the doorbell caused him to pull out of his reverie. A wry smile played on his lips as Mrs. Black's screams began reverberating throughout the house. He had _told_ Hermione and Ron that he had needed some time alone. He had seen the worried look in Hermione's eyes when she heard his request, had seen the worry become more pronounced when he turned down their offer to help him, or to just be there with him so he wouldn't have to face the memories alone. He knew she wasn't going to leave him alone for too long but this was a bit too fast, even for Hermione.

He got up from his seat, heading closer towards the main door, Mrs. Black's yells becoming louder and louder. He tugged open the door, "Hermione I thought I told you-" he stopped mid-sentence; The figure standing before him looked slightly uncomfortable, and nothing like Hermione.

"Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry said, startled, "I- what are you...uh...come on in," he said, noticing Malfoy looking around a bit awkwardly. He stood to the side to let him in. Malfoy looked slightly weary but, with a nod, he entered. He looked edgy and looked around the house, searching for the source of the yells, Harry assumed. "Oh, don't mind her. She's just your mother's dear old Aunt Walburga," Harry said as he was shutting the door. If Malfoy found the house or anything about it distasteful, he said nothing.

Harry walked ahead, leading the way. He led Malfoy to the room he had been sitting in just a few moments ago. "Er...make yourself comfortable. So..." he said sitting down after Malfoy did, "what brings you here?"

Draco looked a bit weary. Harry waited patiently. "I wanted to..._thank_ you," he said, the last words as if they were physically painful to say, "and I had heard in the news that you were staying here for a while. Guess the Daily Prophet got something right."

Harry was startled, taken aback. "I...would you like some tea?" he asked, not knowing what else to say, highly uncomfortable. Malfoy nodded swiftly, just as eager for the distraction as Harry was.

Harry nodded and headed over to the kitchen, his mind wandering. Malfoy? Here to _thank_ him? Of all the crazy...

He shook his head as he grabbed a kettle from a cupboard and began filling it with water.

He heard a noise and figured it was Kreacher. He had let him do whatever he felt like doing for a bit, seeing as he wanted to be alone, but Kreacher had immediately began cleaning up the house, eager to have "Master Potter" back. But he had thought that Kreacher had gone out. He could hear footsteps coming towards him and wondered why Malfoy had, for some reason or another, followed him into the kitchen.

"Potter?" a voice filled with contempt asked disbelievingly. Harry turned around and dropped the kettle with a loud clang, all color draining from his face.

_"Sirius?"_ he asked, not daring to believe his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know you guys are sick of me by now but please please _please_ rate and review? Let me know what you think, what you want to see, how you like the characters/plot so far, what your favorite color is, _anything_. Thank you for reading!


	2. Narcissa's Tale

**Disclaimer: **I _wish _the Harry Potter series was mine.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't think I'd be getting any that fast. You guys are amazing! Just for you guys, this chapter is pretty long. Tell me what you think of Draco, did I portray him well enough? How about everyone else? Enjoy!

* * *

**Narcissa's Tale**

"Potter?" a voice laced with contempt asked disbelievingly. Harry turned around and dropped the kettle with a loud clang, all color draining from his face.

"Sirius?" he asked, not daring to believe his eyes.

What do you think you're _doing_ here? Who let you in?"

Harry was shaking violently, unable to believe who it was standinbefg before him. It just...couldn't be. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, startled at the contempt he heard and felt radiating from him.

Sirius pulled out his wand and swiftly disarmed Harry, whose wand had been held weakly in his right hand as he had been heating up the kettle water. He just stood there, unable to move, unable to do anything. He sensed trouble but, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. Sirius cast a spell his way and Harry, frozen in shock, managed to duck at the last minute, causing a cup behind him to shatter.

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again!" he yelled.

"What?!" exclaimed Harry, dodging another curse. "What are you talking about?"

"Potter!?" came a startled call from outside of the kitchen. Malfoy! Harry had forgotten all _about_ Malfoy! Just then the doorbell rang for the second time that day and Walburga's screams could be heard resonating around the house once more. Harry couldn't do anything; he was too busy dodging Sirius's curses.

"What the _hell_ Sirius? What are you _doing_?"

"Shut up Potter. As if you can't tell! Now, you haven't answered my question. _What_ are you doing in the Most Honorable House of Black?" he said, his grey eyes livid.

"What...I! You gave it to-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" a voice yelled by the door, causing both Harry and Sirius's wands to fly into Draco Malfoy's waiting hand. Draco looked startled. "What the _hell_ is going on here Potter?" he asked. Sirius eyed Draco with slightly perplexed eyes. Harry shakily got up, broken. He had missed Sirius oh so much, his only family! And having him look at him the way he was…it was more than he could handle. Before anyone could do or say anything, the kitchen door slammed open for the second time that day and in came Narcissa Malfoy, her wand drawn. As soon as she saw her son, she ran to him and held him close.

"Oh thank Merlin, Draco! What in heaven's name is going on?" Draco gave her a one-armed embrace, his wand hand still trained on Sirius Black. Narcissa only just noticed her son's offensive stance and followed the direction of his wand. Her eyes widened as her vivid blue eyes met grey, and she gasped.

"Regulus?'

* * *

Both young boys' eyes snapped to Narcissa Malfoy. Draco showed no emotion but Harry was staring at her with his eyes wide.

"What?!" he rasped.

"Narcissa?" the figure that looked so much like Sirius finally said.

Narcissa ran to him and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her pale face. "Oh my _Merlin_ Regulus. Where have you _been_? Why were you cursing Potter? What are you doing here? What's going on? Oh my..." Narcissa was trembling.

Draco took a step towards her and placed an arm on her shoulder. Although he wasn't showing it, he was very worried about his mother and her behavior. Harry was too bewildered to do or say anything. He just stood there, as if frozen, not knowing what else to do.

"Cissy? My dear Cissy! How I've missed you! Ever since you refused to talk to me and..."

"I'm so sorry Regulus. I really am. I was so scared, so worried...but, I did something Regulus! I didn't let your efforts go to waste!" she said, pulling back, a teary smile on her face. "I couldn't let your...I thought you were...I wanted to honor you," she finally said quietly.

Regulus looked slightly perplexed, but tried not to show it. "Shh...shhh Narcissa. Calm down. That's wonderful. But I've...never been anywhere else. What do you mean where I've been?"

Draco finally spoke up, worried about his mother. "Mother, what's wrong?"

Harry woke up from his daze at the sound of the younger Malfoy's question. He echoed it with one of his own. "Mrs. Malfoy, what's going on?"

"Mother? Mrs. Malfoy? You finally married Lucius?" he asked softly. "He does look like a Malfoy," he said inspecting Draco, "but I still see some of you in him. I wonder why I didn't notice. Draco was what you called him?"

Narcissa nodded.

Then, it all seemed to piece together, but Harry couldn't believe it. He looked almost exactly like Sirius. Well, Sirius when he was younger. He was handsome, exceedingly so. He had the same dark hair, even the slightly haughty look that Sirius Black once wore. But, Harry noticed, his figure was slighter, smaller. Harry gasped.

"Regulus _Black_? You're Sirius's _brother_?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice.

Regulus sneered slightly, almost as if he couldn't help it. "_Brilliant_ observation Potter. Now, I'm only going to say this _nicely_ once, and only for Narcissa's sake. Get. Out."

Harry clenched the back of the chair in front of him so hard that his knuckles turned white, but otherwise showed nothing of the turmoil he was feeling inside. "Reg- _Black_," Harry said at his look, "Where have you _been_?"

"What are you talking about Potter?" he asked, something tainting his cold drawl. He hesitated. "Is Sirius alright?" he asked, voice quieter than before. And though he was obviously trying to hide it, he was anxious. Harry's eyes watered and he looked away. This was too much for him to handle. What in Merlin's name was going on?

"Can ghosts _do_ that?" Draco asked, lowering his wand slightly.

"Cissy, where's Sirius? Is he alright?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly. "Why's Potter crying? The _great_ James Potter _never_ shows any weakness."

Harry froze. James Potter. His eyes went wide.

"James? Your name is _James_? After all these years, Potter? The _great_ Harry Potter is really a James! After everything, after all the times I've made fun of your ridiculous name, I find out you're really a James. You could've saved yourself from a lot of it if you had just _told_ me," Draco said wryly, trying to land himself into familiar footing.

Harry shook his head. "My father's name was James. I'm Harry James Potter," he said quietly.

Regulus's eyes widened. "You're his _son_?" he asked incredulously. Harry nodded, not sure what to say. "What's going on here?" Regulus asked, pushing Narcissa gently away from him, his hands shaking slightly.

Harry was the first to finally speak. "You...don't remember anything?"

"Is there anything I'm supposed to remember?"

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered, pulling at the chair in front of him and sitting down.

"What do you know Potter?" Regulus shot.

"I...think you should sit down for this. It's not...pretty," he said quietly.

Regulus shook his head vehemently. "_What_ is going on Potter? And what are you doing in my house? Where is Sirius?"

"Regulus," Narcissa said softly, "I agree. I think you should sit down." She pushed him gently into the seat across from Harry and took the seat next to his. "Now, go ahead Potter," she said softly, nodding at him.

"Harry. Please. I owe you my life, as do so many others. Please, call me Harry," Harry said, his face heating slightly. Draco smirked from his position by the door, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

Narcissa smiled slightly, "And many owe their lives to you, Harry Potter." That wiped Draco's smirk right off. "I'm assuming you know what's going on?" she asked him.

"No, not everything. I hardly know anything at all, really. But I think I might know some things that you don't. Possibly the last thing your cousin might remember," he said, feeling it odd to call him Black, and knowing that Regulus wouldn't have appreciated if he'd called him anything else.

Regulus made an impatient noise. "Do I have to repeat myself to you Potter?"

Harry took in a deep breath. "A lot's been going on. Where to begin? As to what I'm doing in your house, it's kind of my house as well," he said dryly.

Regulus was so angry, he didn't realize that Harry hadn't answered his other question. "_What_?" He asked indignantly, pushing himself up off the seat in anger and disbelief.

"Sit _down_ Regulus. We'll try to figure out what's going on and explain everything," said Narcissa.

Harry warily rubbed his scar, Draco noticed. It was done almost as if unconsciously. Obviously, since the Dark Lord was gone, it couldn't have been hurting. Poor Potter must've missed his sociopath of a mind partner. Draco smirked again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Harry asked tiredly.

Regulus frowned. "I'm...not sure." Regulus said in frustration.

"Nothing? Try a little harder. I need to know where to start," Harry insisted.

"I..." Regulus closed his eyes in concentration. He absentmindedly rubbed a spot on his forearm. With a jolt, Draco realized it was his Dark Mark. Narcissa turned questioning eyes to him, as did Potter, but Regulus paid no mind. Draco pretended he had intended to jump out of his position, and began brushing himself off. He raised a questioning brow back at them, as if he didn't know why they'd be looking at him so oddly. When they looked away, Harry with a shrug and Narcissa with a look that said she clearly knew better, he rubbed his forearm as well, before returning to his previous position.

Regulus's eyes fluttered open, widened in shock. "Kreacher! Is he...alright?" he asked. Narcissa looked at Regulus oddly but Harry understood and nodded.

"Kreacher's fine. I think he's out getting some things for the house. Okay, I think I know what happened. Or...at least part of it. Help me fill in the blanks, alright?" he asked, his gaze touching Narcissa Malfoy. She nodded. "And your help. I need your help as well," Harry said, his eyes boring into Regulus's. He gave a shaky nod. Harry was satisfied. "Alright, first thing's first," he said, opening a leather pouch that was around his neck, and pulled out a neatly folded slip of paper, "Do you recognize this?" He slid the paper towards Regulus.

At first, Regulus's eyes narrowed in uncertainty before opening wide in shock. "What...what's this doing with you?" he finally asked, placing a trembling hand over the words that were written in his own hand.

Draco cocked his head to the side before pushing himself off the wall. He pulled out his wand and muttered a quiet spell.

"I found this letter in a locket," Harry said quietly. Regulus's eyes widened, if possible, even more.

"But how? How are you alive? How am _I_ alive?"

"I was hoping you'd know the answer to the second question. As to your first, I didn't drink the potion."

"Drink up," Draco said, levitating a tray of glasses filled with Firewhisky, the bottle lying beside it, onto the table. Harry looked at him oddly. Draco shrugged, "Looks like you'll be needing it." Harry stared blankly, wondering why there were only three glasses on the table. He figured none were meant for him. "Don't look so crestfallen Potter, one's for you."

"Three glasses?"

"I don't drink," he answered casually, grabbing another glass and filling it with water.

Harry felt startled. He shook it off and grabbed a glass, taking a swig, noticing Regulus do the same. It looked as if he wanted to down the entire glass in one go but thought better of it. Harry couldn't blame him. Narcissa grabbed her glass and held it firmly between her hands but drank nothing. Harry noticed that her hands were trembling slightly. He cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I didn't drink the potion. Albus Dumbledore did, shortly before his death," Harry said, his voice cracking at the last word.

The sound of glass shattering cut through the silence. All eyes turned to the cause of the noise and saw a cup being repaired, Draco's wand trained on it, his face slightly pink. He was coughing slightly. Harry realized why and quickly wanted to continue. Narcissa looked concerned.

"Albus Dumbledore, dead?" Regulus asked quietly in disbelief. Harry nodded. "How?" More coughing could be heard from behind. Harry glanced briefly at Draco before he decided to give only part of the truth.

"The potion killed him. Well, no, it didn't. But it helped. Professor Dumbledore had been trying to destroy a Horcrux, yes I know what they are, when one of them attacked, blackening his hand." He gazed steadily at Draco, "He was going to die of that blackened hand within a week or two." Draco Malfoy's eyes widened but Harry turned away, allowing him some time to process what had just been said.

"That potion...I drank it. I remember now. Kreacher had had some as well, Voldemort's orders. I remember that," he said quietly. Narcissa Malfoy had briefly shut her eyes at Voldemort's name. If Malfoy had shown a reaction, Harry hadn't seen it. Regulus's eyes sharpened when he noticed Harry's lack of reaction to the Dark Lord's name. The look in his eyes almost looked like begrudging approval, or respect.

"Do you remember why?" Harry asked.

"Siri...I realized how screwed up his way of thinking was. Hell, how screwed up everything was. He separated _brothers_, had mothers abandon their children, had young ones _kill_- all for his own cause, which was, truly, only for himself," Regulus said, his voice ragged. He looked as if he wanted to say more but decided against it and downed another shot of whisky instead. Harry wondered if he had noticed Narcissa's reaction to his words as well.

"You...don't remember what happened next?"

"I don't," he said in defeat. "What happened, Potter? And who are you? A Potter and a Malfoy? That's...unheard of." Draco snorted. The corner of Harry's lips lifted slightly.

"Oh, Malfoy and I don't get along at all. A lost cause if ever I saw one." Narcissa looked as if she wanted to say something. "I'm Harry Potter, James and Lily Evans Potter's son," he said softly.

"The Boy-Who-Lived," Draco supplied helpfully from where he was perched, arms propped onto the counter behind him.

Regulus's eyes opened slightly. "Evans, huh?" Narcissa Malfoy laughed softly, but it was laughter filled with pain and deep sadness. Harry just nodded, not knowing what else to do. "What's with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' name? A nickname?"

"More like 'The boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die," Draco interjected. "Not that I'm complaining," he added quickly, holding both hands up in mock surrender at his mother's look. "I'm _thrilled_, really."

Harry shook his head, a slight smile playing at his lips, despite the circumstances. Regulus raised a brow. Harry understood the unspoken question. "I survived the killing curse, Voldemort's killing curse, when I was an infant. He killed both my parents but he only left me with this scar," he said, brushing away his hair to make it more visible. Regulus looked horrified.

"Potter and Evans...dead?"

"Murdered," Harry confirmed downing a shot of whisky, looking surprised when he saw Narcissa and Regulus do the same. Draco eyed his mother worriedly.

"I think you survived his killing curse more than once, Potter. No need to be so modest," he said. "How about that time in fourth year? And let's not forget the time my mother saved your life. Scared us all, you did. And of course, the Final Battle."

"The Final Battle?" Regulus asked.

"We'll get to that whe-" Harry was cut off by Draco.

"Don't you know? Oh of course, you don't. You've just come back from Voldemort-knows-where. Potter here defeated the Dark Lord," his face darkened slightly at the memory of the battle, all the bloodshed...

Regulus was gazing at Harry with his mouth slightly open. Harry avoided his gaze. "He can't die! He has too many horcruxes to-"

"Destroyed. All of them."

Regulus's voice was filled with begrudging awe, "_All_ of them? Even the locket?" Harry nodded. "How?"

"What the bloody hell is a horcrux?" Draco finally burst out. Harry ignored him.

"Another story for another time. But it wasn't done all on my own. My two closest friends helped me. Speaking of which," Harry frowned, "they should be here by now."

"It's a good thing they're fashionably late then Potter. I can only imagine Granger's reaction to our friend here," he said, jerking his head towards Regulus. "I can practically hear that overused brain of hers whirring," he said with a grimace. Harry couldn't help but agree.

"Harry, I think you should start with your take on things now," Narcissa said softly, her eyes on Regulus.

"We're all waiting," Regulus said. Harry frowned.

"I-I don't know where to start."

"The beginning might be a good idea," Draco interjected helpfully.

"That's just it, I don't...I was never told the beginning. I only heard the end."

"Ah. Sucks knowing the end of a story, doesn't it Potter?"

"Well, that's kind of a moot point seeing as he's alive, isn't it?" Harry asked wryly. Regulus cleared his throat pointedly. "Do you remember _anything_ from...the day Voldemort decided he needed a house elf? I'm sure, if you think hard enough, we might actually get somewhere, have a place to start."

Narcissa lifted the trembling cup to her lips again and took a swig before speaking. "I...I think I might know a bit. I think I remember. After all," she said, glancing at Regulus, "it was the last time I saw my favorite cousin." Her voice was pained. Harry nodded in encouragement while Draco frowned in worry over his mother, but said nothing. He crossed over to the table and pulled out a chair from next to her, sitting down in one fluid movement.

Narcissa took in a quiet breath before speaking. "It was about a year after Regulus had joined the Death Eater's ranks. So very proud, and so very young. He was, in almost every way, just like my Draco," she said, placing a hand on her son's leg. Draco said nothing. "He was quite happy and proud at first. So _honored_ that the Dark Lord had chosen him at such a young age, so proud to finally be a Death Eater. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into," she said quietly, shutting her eyes. Harry could hear the double meaning in her words. Regulus looked pained. He discreetly took a sip of his Firewhisky.

"It was a hot day, sometime in the beginnings of summer. Regulus had just come back from Hogwarts."

"How old were you when you became a Death Eater?" Draco asked, his tone serious now.

"Sixteen," Regulus answered back automatically. Draco's face, if possible, became paler, but he said nothing.

Narcissa had taken a swig of her own Firewhisky at Draco's interruption, but continued her tale as if it had gone uninterrupted. "We were all gathered at Bell-Lestrange Manor," she seemed to have the sadness in her face become more pronounced. Draco placed a hand over the one that was resting on his leg, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Harry noticed her reluctance at saying the name he hated so much and wondered why? He felt his insides burn with anger at the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange. Before he could think more of it, Narcissa went on, her voice coming as if from far away, as if she were someplace else.

"The Dark Lord had ordered us to gather, had said that he had a task for someone, for one honorary follower of his," she said in contempt. "So we gathered, all of us eager to know what task the Dark Lord could possibly want. How sure they were that they would be chosen, that the Dark Lord trusted them above all his other faithful servants," she said bitterly. "I remember hating it all. I had an uneasy feeling about this new 'task,' fearing who would be chosen. Wishing with all my being, hoping, that my Lucius and Regulus would not be chosen. Whatever it was, I felt, it was something terrible. And I wanted nothing of it. And I was willing to do anything to keep them both away from it," She said quietly.

"I feared it was going to be some kind of murder or something terrible, I don't know," she said, shaking her head she took another gulp of her Firewhisky, "and Regulus was so young, so innocent- even as a Death Eater."

"You can imagine my surprise when the Dark Lord said he required an elf for one of his purposes. Regulus was fast and eager, being the first to react," Narcissa ran a hand over her tired face, "Regulus volunteered Kreacher, the Black Family house elf. I felt...I felt fear in my heart like no other. I'm not sure why, but I felt...I was scared for him. I was so worried," she said softly, eyes touching Regulus who was downing his whisky. She looked down at her glass, as if wanting to do the same, but placed the glass on the table with a soft clink that echoed around the kitchen.

"That was all? Then...you never saw him again?" Harry finally asked in a quiet voice. He knew what came next in the story. Narcissa shook her head, eyes glistening.

"Mother, you don't have to-"

"No no Draco, I'm almost done," she said with a weak smile. "No Harry. He came back. The 'task' was completed. I had thought Regulus would have been happy, proud even. I imagined he might've even gotten that haughty look he sometimes used to wear, the one that made him look so much like his brother," she said with an aching smile, her eyes far away, as if she could actually see them. "But he wasn't. No," she said softly," Regulus looked like he had aged years rather than days since the last meeting. His eyes were hallow, his face gaunt. He looked...I don't know. He was just so _different_. And it wasn't just the way he looked, oh no. Everything about him was off. I wasn't the only one who noticed," she said darkly, "one other person, if you could call him that, did."

"The Dark Lord," Draco said, understanding her tone. She nodded.

"But I was the first to notice. And I tried so hard to comfort him, to find out what was wrong. To help my favorite cousin, as he had for me, so many times. And I had failed him," she said, shutting her eyes briefly. "But he wouldn't have it. In fact, he kept pushing me farther and farther away, trying to push me away from him, to make me hate him. He should've known it was impossible," she said sadly. "I tried, I truly did. But...not long after I...he..." she put her head in her hands. Draco placed a hand on her shoulder but allowed her to grieve.

"Normally, due to her reaction, I'd say he died. And yet, here you are. So what _did _happen?" Draco asked in a grim voice.

"I disappeared," Regulus said, his voice hard. "I'm remembering this, all of it. But I still don't know what I'm doing here." He froze. He looked at Narcissa and Draco as if for the first time. "Narcissa? How long was I gone?" Narcissa looked up, eyes glistening.

"It's been seventeen years, Regulus. Seventeen years," she said in a choked whisper. Regulus's glass slid from between his fingers, shattering into thousands of pieces.

"Seventeen _years_?"

Harry nodded grimly. "And a lot has changed since then," he said quietly.

Regulus's eyes were wide, disbelieving. He looked at his hands, down at himself, searching for something, anything. Draco said nothing, showed no emotion. "What_happened_ to me?" he asked quietly, as if talking to himself. He finally looked up at Harry. "You. You said you know some things. I am remembering, but I have a feeling it's not all of it. I don't know what's going on. Tell me."

Harry nodded. "I think I do. At least...part of it. There's just something that _doesn't make sense_," Harry said, frustrated. Regulus was fighting for control, Draco could see that. He could tell because he had done so many times before. He wordlessly repaired Regulus's glass and levitated it back to its place. Regulus's eyes met his, grey met grey, and he nodded in wordless thanks before turning his attention back to Harry.

"How I'm alive, you mean?" Regulus finally said. Harry looked apologetic.

"Just say what you know Potter, or should I call you Harry dear as well? Maybe Regulus will remember something as we go along," said Draco. Harry nodded.

"That- that letter," Harry said, jerking his head towards the slip of paper laying in front of Regulus, "I found it in a golden locket, the fake one. I already told you how I acquired it. With Dumbledore. Do you remember what this slip of paper was doing in that golden locket?" Regulus nodded grimly.

"I do."

"Humor me, Potter, and I'm sure my mother would like to know as well. What's the story with the locket? Regulus might remember something along the way," Draco finally said when he realized he wasn't going to be getting an explanation.

"I only know what I've been told. I'll start from where your mother left off. We all know Voldemort wanted a house elf for one of his sick plots, but do any of you know _why_?" Regulus's jaw tightened. Harry nodded. "I see you remember."

"Enlighten us, Potter."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think?

IMPORTANT: Did anyone find out what Narcissa meant by her "doing something?" Care to guess? If so, do not read on.

What she meant was, remember in the last book, very end, she saved Harry's life, which led to Voldemort's downfall. Yeah, ring a bell? That's what she means by she didn't let Regulus's "death" go to waste. I felt like there was a lot more to her saving Harry's life than just the fact that Draco was alive (although that would have been enough :P)


	3. A Long Way To Go

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites, it truly means a lot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Somewhat filler-ish, but definitely necessary. Without further ado, I present to you, chapter three.

* * *

**A Long Way To Go**

_"Enlighten us, Potter." _

Harry ran a hand through his hair, collecting his thoughts.

"Voldemort created something called a horcrux. Several, actually. You asked me what a horcrux is. A horcrux is an object in which a person conceals part of their soul. You literally _split_ your soul and hide part of it in an object outside of the body so that you can't die, because part of the soul remains bound to the earth, unharmed. You'd be less then a spirit, less than a ghost, but still alive. Many would prefer death over that," Harry said quietly.

"But how can one _split_ one's soul? That's...impossible," Draco said.

"You can split one's soul by an act of pure evil...murder. Killing rips the soul apart. If one were to want to create a horcrux, they would use that damage to their advantage: They would encase the torn bit of soul into an object with a spell," answered Harry, almost reciting it, like Hermione used to. He had recited it in his head so many times in the past year.

"And the Dark Lord created _several_?" Narcissa asked, horrified.

"Seven, to be exact. _That's _what allowed him to live after the killing curse meant for me rebounded. _That _was what had opened the Chamber of Secrets in my second year. That diary was a horcrux." Draco's eyes widened.

"They are _that_ powerful?" he asked. Harry nodded grimly.

"Voldemort wanted to put one of his horcruxes, Slytherin's locket, under lock and key, so to speak. He had everything prepared," Harry shivered at the memory.

"Not everything," Regulus said in a low voice. Harry nodded and went on with what he knew.

"He had a lake full of inferi, an enchanted boat that would take two people but bring back one, and a basin full of some kind of terrible potion, but no locket." Regulus shut his eyes tightly, remembering. The room was hushed. Narcissa was looking at Regulus worriedly. "I'm...not exactly sure what the potion did-"

"It burns you from the inside out. It makes you weak with thirst. It makes you remember the worst memories of your life, makes you see it happen again, right before your very eyes. Makes you feel _unbelievable_ pain, and not just physical. Hardly. It makes you _wish_ for death, anything to get rid of the unbearable pain," Regulus said, his voice ragged. Narcissa Malfoy was looking at him with a horrified look, her eyes filled with worry. Draco showed no emotion except for a taut jaw. Harry knew they were thinking of the same thing: Of Albus Dumbledore's last moments. His pleas. Harry downed a large swig of his Firewhisky in one gulp, welcoming the burning sensation, anything to dull the ache. Narcissa, who had ignored her glass since she had set it down on the table, grabbed it off the table, took a small sip, was about to put it back, thought otherwise, and drank another sip before holding it between her trembling hands. Draco finally spoke, breaking the uneasy silence.

"You say that as if from experience," he said in a low voice, breaking Harry out of his painful thoughts.

"That's because he has. Drank from it, I mean." Narcissa seemed to have realized this but a silent tear slid down her pale face. If Harry hadn't been watching so closely, he wouldn't have noticed. He went on.

"Voldemort wanted an elf, something worthless and disposable in his eyes, to drink the potion in the basin so he could place his horcrux at the bottom of it. So he made Kreacher, the volunteered elf, drink the vile potion, placed the locket, and filled the basin with more of it. And he left. He just left Kreacher there to die."

"But, didn't you just say that Kreacher...?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"What Voldemort _didn't_ count on was the magic a house elf possesses. Of course he wouldn't. After all, he believed that house elves were far beneath him," Harry said wryly.

"Then what happened?" Narcissa asked in her quiet voice.

"I ordered him to come home," Regulus said simply. Confusion swept over Draco's face before understanding dawned on his features. Narcissa nodded in understanding. Harry was surprised they had understood so quickly.

"So Kreacher came back...and told his master everything. I believe this is the time when Mrs. Malfoy believed Regulus had changed." Narcissa nodded, eyes glistening. "I'm not sure how, but Regulus Black found out about what was going on, and he found out _fast_."

"The Black family library possesses quite a few nasty books," Regulus said in a strained voice. Harry nodded. He took in a breath before he went on.

"He began acting oddly, trying to protect the ones he cared about," Harry said, looking meaningfully at Narcissa. Her lips trembled.

"Protect them from what?" Draco asked, worried about his mother's reaction.

"From the effects of what he was planning on doing. If he was caught or found out...things wouldn't have been pretty for the ones he loved," Harry paused, "He was planning to retrieve and destroy the horcrux."

Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand. Draco paled slightly. Harry chanced a worried glance at Narcissa and turned questioning eyes to her son.

"I'd like to stay and listen," she said softly, understanding Harry's behavior. Harry nodded. Draco looked worried. Regulus's eyes were narrowed in thought, trying to remember something. Something wasn't right...

"So one night, Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard and ordered him to take him to the cave where the locket, where the Dark Lord had taken him. Once they were there, he produced a locket from his pocket, a locket similar to the one in the basin. He told Kreacher that, once the basin was empty, he was to switch the lockets." Narcissa was trembling all over now, a sheen of bright tears visible in her startling blue eyes.

Draco, alarmed, placed a hand around her shaking frame, holding her to him. "Mother?" Narcissa wordlessly shook her head. Harry understood.

She knew.

Harry bit his lip. This was important, though. Regulus finally seemed to realize what was going on. He took one look at Narcissa and swiftly pushed out of his chair and was at her side, his arm rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh Cissa," he said, using his old nickname for her, "I'm _right here_, alright? I'm fine," he said quietly. Narcissa nodded, leaning into his embrace, finding comfort in his words. Draco finally understood.

"What happened next Potter?" Regulus slightly pulled away.

"I ordered Kreacher to leave without me, told him to never tell my family and loved ones what had happened to me. I told him that he had to destroy the first locket, no matter what. And then," he dragged in a ragged breath.

"You drank the potion- all of it," Harry said. Regulus flinched slightly. Narcissa was furiously wiping her eyes. Draco took in a sharp intake of breath, finally realizing the conclusion his mother had reached before it was spoken.

He was horrified.

"And," Harry continued, his voice slightly weaker. Sure he had heard this story from Kreacher not too long ago but then, it was just that: a story. Now, with Regulus standing before him, it was so much more painful. So much more _real_. It didn't help matters any that Regulus resembled his brother so much.

"This is the part that doesn't make any sense," he swallowed, looking at Regulus oddly. "He said he watched you get dragged beneath the water by the inferi, Regulus," Harry said softly.

Regulus's eyes were wide, his body entirely still. He hadn't even mentioned anything at Harry calling him "Regulus." All eyes were on him. He felt something gently nudge his leg. Pulled out of his reverie, he looked down and saw his glass, now filled with Firewhisky, hovering in mid-air. He looked up and saw Draco deliberately looking away, a hand in his right pocket. He grabbed the glass and poured the contents into his mouth, welcoming the burning sensation, wishing it to help get rid of the dull ache in his chest, the confusion in his mind. He barely felt anything.

Draco frowned, for some reason, seeing himself in the stranger before him for the second time that day. Regulus was shaking slightly. Draco cleared his throat. Harry immediately turned his attention to him, glad for an excuse, anything to break the silence.

"I think Black's tired. He's obviously not remembering anything and he definitely needs a break. I think that's enough for today. Mother and I are leaving. We'll...visit later," he said, already standing up, a hand outstretched towards his mother. She took one look at Regulus and nodded, agreeing with her son. She could see that he needed some time alone. She was reluctant to leave him, but she could see that it was necessary. She took hold of his hand and unsteadily got up. Harry awkwardly got up as well, an odd look on his face. He cast a look at Regulus, who didn't seem to notice. Draco, however, noticed his odd behavior. He lifted a brow in question. Harry smiled wryly.

"I'm considering where I should go for the night. I'm a bit...homeless at the moment," he said, his eyes touching Regulus. Narcissa looked startled, but understood quickly.

"Oh!" She hesitated, looking at her son uncertainly before turning back to Harry, "You are welcome to stay with us at the manor, if you'd like." Draco's eyes widened imperceptibly, but he said nothing, years of good breeding and manners wouldn't allow it. Harry was just as horrified with the offer as Draco was, but also slightly touched. He wasn't sure where else he could go, though...

As Narcissa moved to push her chair back in place, Regulus's gaze snapped to her. "Narcissa, where are my mother and father?"

"They've been gone for a long time, Regulus. Almost as long as you," she said softly. Regulus nodded as if he had expected as much, but Harry saw his hands tighten into fists at his sides. Regulus didn't know what to feel. They had not been the kindest parents, but they had been his parents nonetheless. He finally looked up, deciding not to feel anything at the moment.

"Narcissa can you- Would you stay for the night? With your lovely son, of course. You could even invite Lucius if you'd like," Regulus said, Narcissa being the only one who noticed the pleading edge to his otherwise collected voice.

The room's tension increased, a strained silence followed. Draco froze, an unidentifiable look on his face, his jaw taut. Harry looked away. Narcissa pretended not to have heard the last part of her cousin's request. Regulus sensed the tension, but wasn't sure why it was there, what had caused it. Was it something he'd said?

"What's wrong?" He asked, realizing the foolishness of his words only after they were said. What _wasn't_ wrong would have been a better question to ask. He thought back to what he had said and asked quickly, "Is Lucius alright?" Draco's fists were clenched tightly by his side, his eyes on his mother. He looked as if he wanted to reach out for her and leave. Narcissa swallowed audibly, her quiet voice breaking the silence.

"Lucius is...he's not available at the moment," she said in a shaky voice, her eyes on Draco. Harry avoided meeting their gazes, not wanting to see their pain. He knew where Lucius Malfoy was; He was in Azkaban. He knew he shouldn't have felt guilty, but he couldn't help it. He knew that it was hardly his fault, or even up to him, but he still felt guilty. Narcissa went on as if everything was fine, as if her husband was simply on vacation. "I'd love to spend the night. I'm not sure if Draco would like to stay, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let Harry stay," she said, ignoring her son's murderous glances.

"Potter?" Regulus asked incredulously, his eyes landing on Harry. He looked at him as if he had already forgotten he was there. This caused Draco's anger to alleviate slightly. Regulus quickly amended, "Potter is welcome here for as long as he wishes to say," he said with a gracious nod in Harry's direction. Harry was touched, startled at how...amazing Narcissa Malfoy was.

"Thank you," he said in a fervent whisper to her before turning and thanking Regulus as well.

"As for your son, he is more than welcome here if he wishes to stay," he said, looking at Draco oddly. Draco shot his mother an incredulous look.

"I'm not going to just leave you here," he said. Narcissa smiled softly.

"Would you like me to show you to your rooms or-" Narcissa cut Regulus off.

"I think we can manage," she said kindly. "You should just to get some rest in your room-" her eyes flew to Harry's as something just occurred to her. Harry nodded once in assurance that his room was perfectly fine. In fact, Kreacher had cleaned it just recently, along with the rest of the house. "_Perfect timing,"_ he thought wryly. Narcissa Malfoy looked relieved. "You should go to your room and get some rest. You're probably exhausted. We have a long way ahead of us," she said kindly, her voice sad.

Suddenly a loud _crack_ could be heard coming from the living room. Harry's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Kreacher! He quickly turned to Regulus. "Please, let me speak to Kreacher. He can't see you. Not like this, not after..." his voice trailed off. Regulus hesitated. Harry worried. There was no telling what Kreacher's would be if he saw his beloved master after so long, after he had thought him to be dead. Regulus finally nodded stiffly, realizing it was best.

"He listens to you?" he asked quietly. "Kreacher is required to listen to all Black family members, but you?" Harry nodded.

"It's a long story. I'll go and talk to him. Good night. And thank you," he said before sprinting up the stairs before Kreacher would come into the kitchen in search of "Master Potter."

Harry saw Kreacher straightening the cushion that Draco had been sitting on in what seemed a long time ago. "Kreacher," Harry said. Kreacher turned around and bowed so low that the golden locket around his neck dragged onto the floor.

"Master Potter, Kreacher is back. Kreacher saw-"

"That's not important. I have two very important guests over and they're spending the night here. I'd like you to make them feel as at home as possible. They've done me a great favor by staying here. Is that understood?" Kreacher nodded and he could tell by his carefully polite expression that he had assumed that Ron and Hermione were his "special guests." "Now, before I introduce you, I also wanted to ask you to leave my floor alone for a while. _No matter what_." Kreacher looked at him oddly before nodding.

"Yes Master Potter. Kreacher will avoid the top floor." Harry nodded his approval.

"As for our guests," he said, "I'm not sure if you've met before but I'm quite sure you have met at least one of them. And you should recognize the other," Harry said, remembering the time in sixth year when he had asked Kreacher and Dobby to spy on Draco Malfoy. Kreacher looked startled. "I want you to stay here until I call you, alright?"

"Of course." Harry nodded before heading into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He idly wondered which room Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had gone to. When he stepped into the kitchen, though, he saw Narcissa sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, her hands clasped together . Draco was pacing without really realizing he was doing so. He stopped at the sound of Harry's footsteps, his eyes on him.

"I thought you had gone... er...guess not," Harry said. Narcissa Malfoy smiled in understanding while the younger Malfoy looked like he was holding back a snarky comment. "I...wanted to thank you for...for everything," Harry said awkwardly, turning his back to them as he filled a glass with water. He finally turned around, propping his elbows on the sink behind him. He took a swig of the glass, enjoying the feeling of the cool water easing his dry throat. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Er...Kreacher?" Draco was looking at Harry with raised brows, wondering if Potter had finally lost his mind. He opened his mouth to say so when, with another loud crack, a figure appeared before Harry, his back to Draco. Harry stood up straight. "Kreacher, these are my guests," he said, gesturing to Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, "I want you to-"

When Kreacher turned around, Harry stopped, looking weary. Before Draco could raise a questioning brow at Harry, Kreacher burst out, bowing ridiculously low.

"Master Malfoy! What a _pleasure_! Master Malfoy. Here! As Master Potter's guest! Oh, Kreacher would be most honored!" Draco Malfoy was beginning to look terrified. Harry smiled wryly. "And," Kreacher looked up and gasped, "Mistress Black!" Draco thought he was mistaken, but were those _tears_ in his eyes?

"Oh Mistress Black it is so good to finally see you here again!" Narcissa Malfoy smiled softly, but Harry could see that it was a bit strained. Narcissa Malfoy was feeling a bit weary, what with all the memories she had relived. So many things were washing over her...

"Kreacher would be most _honored_ to serve you both. Please, allow Kreacher to show you to your rooms!" Kreacher said excitedly. Draco looked slightly frightened.

"Good night," Harry said to their retreating backs. Narcissa Malfoy turned around to respond.

"Good night," she said. It seemed like all she _could_ say. Draco looked as if he was just fine leaving without a word but gave a quick nod in Harry's direction before following.

All the while, much to Draco's discomfort, Kreacher had been muttering to himself. Draco could only catch bits and pieces of it. "Ecstatic...Mistress Black...Black Manor...Master...Malfoy..."

Harry rubbed his palm warily over his face. Narcissa was right; They had a lot to do, there was a long way to go.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was walking down the hallway, the tips of her fingers gently brushing the walls as she passed. She couldn't believe that she was here again. The memories were almost too painful to bear.

"Here we are, Mistress Black," Kreacher said. "This room should be suitable for you, I presume. I'm assuming that Master Malfoy would like a separate place to retire?" Kreacher asked, turning to Draco.

"Yes, Kreacher," Draco said. He thought he saw Kreacher's eyes fill up once more and didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Right this way Master Malfoy," Kreacher said with obvious adoration in his voice. He turned around to face Narcissa. "Should Mistress need anything, feel free to call Kreacher," he said, bowing low before leaving. Draco turned around and glanced at his mother.

"Goodnight mother," he said, voice soft. Narcissa walked towards him and threw her arms around her son.

"Goodnight, my Draco," she said quietly. Draco wrapped her small frame in his and squeezed gently.

"I'll be nearby, alright?" She nodded before reluctantly letting him go. Draco placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving, letting the door shut behind him quietly.

He saw Kreacher waiting a little ways away, mumbling about something or another. Draco couldn't help but sneer. Potter's house, everything, was old and somehow...messed up.

"Master Malfoy," Kreacher said, bowing. Draco only then noticed the golden locket around the elf's neck when it caught the light. Was it the same? The one that Potter and Regulus had been talking about? Draco decided to find out later.

He followed Kreacher into a spacious room. A large bed lay in the middle, a bedside table lying next to it. A slightly ajar door showed an empty closet. Draco Malfoy's lips curled in distaste as he realized that he had nothing to change into.

"Is Master displeased?" Kreacher asked, sounding hurt. Draco realized that Kreacher hadn't left yet.

"No, it's fine. I'll call if I need anything," Draco said, dismissing the elf. The house elf looked slightly crestfallen but, with another quick bow, he quickly left the room.

Draco sat down on the bed, dragging a hand through his hair. This was going to be a long night. And this was just the beginning.

* * *

Regulus Black was pacing in his room, unable to sink into the comfort of sleep. His room looked the same as always, but that was probably the only thing that felt right, and he wasn't even sure about his room. Something felt...off. For some reason, he felt absolutely exhausted, although he felt...odd. As if he had been asleep for a very long time. He realized that a lot of the noise in the house had died down. So they were settled. He walked back to his bed, slipping under the covers, hoping to get some sleep; He had a long way to go.


End file.
